Robot
Jedná se o jeden z nejzásadnějších vynálezů Inziniera Isikawy .*isiel na takych kolieskach ako velky vysavac no malo to dve krutiace sa take akoby ruky take chapadla s bicami aj islo to za clovekom aj ho doslahalo kurva riadne.sak japonsky inzinier prvy raz zkusal aj tento roboticky bazmek nehal tam bez dozora jazdit aj doslahal jednu pani take stare lezby tam maju prenajaty maly budoar a toto ju dopralo ju ze ostala lezat zbita.zatlacelo ju to do kuta ked isla po chodbe vzadu od bara aj do nej pralo tymi biciskami.ostala tato starsia pani bez vlady zbita tymto japonskym robosom lezat.predtym revala o pomoc ked ju to do kuta tlacelo no v klube stale niekto reve pomoc nikto si teho nevsima. *sak srat na nu stare lesbisko dostalo riadnu tokijsku masaz kurva hadam tristo slahov jej to dalo bola dobita pekne slahy sade.vraj aj na nu reflektormi svietilo ked do nej biciskami pralo.sak ma to akesi zlozite cidla ked revala aj pazurami pritem krutela to do nej stale pralo no ked bez vlady padla na zem zbita tymi biciskami aj sa nehybala ju to nehalo a islo si to po svojom.kurva naozaj pekne robotisko toto.aj to hovoril jeden co to videl vraj aj muziku to hralo ze ked to do nej pralo akesi japonske dievca z teho zpievalo peknu japonsku pesnicku.vraj ze nevedel co to je myslel ze tato stara kurva ma takyto vyprask objednany a nevsimal si teho a neriesil.ked padla vraj prestala pesnicka a cosi to vravelo po japonsky aj to islo po kolieskach prec. *japonsky inzinier vravel ze nabuduce temu da do pazur noze nech to tie stare lesbiska vybije setky lebo tu len smrdia smrdacke stare kurvy.aj ta druha isla za majitelom aj si stazovala ze cosi chytelo aj dobilo jej kamosku a majitel sa pytal a kto ju zbil.vraj akysi stroj vravela.ju vyhodel z kancelarie nech si z neho srandu nerobi aj jej povedal ze ju sam skope nabuduce ked mu taketo hovadiny bude vravit.reval na nu moj otrok mi prelozel ze toto je otrokarsky klub a s takymito srackami co tara nech si ide svina do rozvelu.neviem co je rozvel no bol z teho majitel nasraty co mu ta stara svina tarala.japonsky inzinier za pomoci dvoch jeho kamirenjaku otrokov to odtiahol potajmo do auta. *sak naozaj prekrasna vec sak aj inteligenciu to ma vravel japonsky inzinier.sak videl som je to naozaj inteligentne staru kurvu si to povyberalo aj jej dalo do kozicha tymi rotacnymi pazurami chapadliskami ze sa z teho bude dva tyzne liecit svina jedna.stary kus svine co je na hovno si to povyberalo aj likvidaciu urobelo.naozaj temu macety namiesto bicov dat aj by tych starych smrdakov v celom klube precistelo pekne.som fajcel aj som sa jej smial ked ju doslahanu tiahly tie jej dve kamosky k lekarovi.dufam ze kdesi aj temu lekarovi povedala ze na nu skocel akysi cudny stroj.dufam ze jej pichli injekciu do ksichta a zatvoreli ju svinu kamsi do sanatoria. *japonskuy inzinier prichystal prekvapenie pre nich ked nastupeli holy do kamiona v kamione bol pod plachtou schovaty slahadlovy robot.dvere zabuchli aj vo vnutri zhasli aj naraz robotisko rosvietilo svetla a rozkrutelo kolesove biciska aj zacalo do nich prat revali zufalo no robotisko jazdelo v kamione kde mohlo a pralo bicami.jeden z tych smrdakov zistel ze ked sa prestanu hybat robotisko ich nenajde reval ze toto je ako akesi prazviera ked sa nehybu ich nenajde.sak japonsky inzinier mal taky monitor aj videl zeleny obraz z teho robota co sa vo vnutri setko robi. *sak sa naraz zacal chechcat aj cosi vravel vravim mojmu biznisakovi co vravi preloz mi kurva vraj ty smrdaci si myslia ze ich nenajde ked sa nebudu hybat.zapnem teplotny senzor.aj zapol a robotisko zasa jazdelo aj kolesovymi biciskami slahalo do setkeho zasa bolo pocut ako otroci revu vo vnutri.napokon traja bijecky otroci japonskeho inziniera kamudzava vasimaki aj jakumori otvoreli kamion robota vybrali sak je tazky ma vraj sto kilo a zabuchlo sa kamionisko aj masinu nastartoval aj isli.sofer reval ze im da prvy raz nazrat kdesi v kentaky. *sak hej karlos toto robotisko svietilo aj jazdelo selijak vovnutri aj kolesove biciska sa kruteli ako turbo rotory aj otrokom slahy davalo riadne.sak na kazdom biciskovom kolesu robota su styri bice take zo silnej koze urobene riadne sa kruti.sak japonsky inzinier ma taky tablet aj na tem je vidno akoby ked to robotisko pozera.aj vo tme je vidno taky zeleny obraz no otroky bolo pekne vidno ako utekaju pred tymto robotickym marnicom. *kurva aj vcera po polnoci sa akosi rozbil ten velky robot japonskeho inziniera naraz jazdel rychlo ako besne psisko do setkeho pral tymi dvoma zeleznymi pazurami aj jazdel ako ozraty blazon pri bari zopar ludi zhodel na zem ako narazal do stoliciek jeden otrok reval od stracha.ten robot cosi stale reval po japonsky reval som hodte nanho siet aj samosvorne kotvy aj ho hodte na bok kurva.siet nanho hodeli no na hovno lebo toto robotisko narazelo na teho sietaka aj mu kopyto polamalo sak to ma vyse stotridsat kilo tato zelezna obluda.islo to aj na tibora tibor na bar vyliezol toto zurivo do bara narazalo ako keby to bolo zive.reval som kurva keby som mal sekeru by som sa s tymto zeleznakovym netvorom pobil.akusi starsiu kurvu to napralo do chrbta ked utekala aj padla aj zufalo kricala help.nakoniec sa to zrutelo s rachotom zo schodov aj sa to pod schodami selijak trhalo.japonsky inzinier vravel ze bola akosi chyba v tem sotfveru.to je ako v takem tem programe co ma tento obludak v hlave. *toto som nevidel kurva.sak temu otrokovi emergenciu volali aj sa ho pytali ako sa mu porobelo zlamane kopyto on im povedal vraj nanho zautocel robot.moj biznisak pozeral ked ho nakladali aj vravel ze cosi pisali nech sa ho na psychiatrii opytaju zasa.no je to debil tento otrok aj bude sudeny sultanskym sudom pretoze mal povedat ze nevie a nic nevidel.dnes doobeda som poslal bijca syraka dave za nim do nemocnice aj mu len nic nevravel len mu dal zubnu kefku.ten otrok ihned krical v strachu. *vraj ho v nemocnici maju za blazna sak taral vraj akysi robot nanho utoci aj kurva reve od stracha ked mu priatel donesie zubnu kefku.japonsky doktor vravel vcera vraj mu pichnut benzin do zily aj je hned klud od takychto hnojakov co taraju co nemaju. Category:Věci